


Sex on the Beach

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Season/Series 03, masturbation disussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just saying, sex on the beach is over-rated," Nolan said. "Sand gets everywhere. And I do mean everywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

"I'm just saying, sex on the beach is over-rated," Nolan said. "Sand gets everywhere. And I do mean everywhere."

"God." Aiden, lying on the floor, buried his head into a throw pillow. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Am I embarrassing you? Because if I am," Nolan said, sitting on the floor instead of on his very expensive sofa, "I am absolutely going to continue."

Aiden groaned. Nolan thought that might be more from the tequila than his dirty talk. Emily, kneeling down by the coffee table which held the drinks, leaned over and patted Aiden's shoulder.

"I'm sure you could put towels down," she offered, choosing to tease Aiden by encouraging Nolan.

"It takes more than a towel to keep the sand out," Nolan said. "And if you get too carried away with windbreaks, sheets, maybe a beach tent, well you might as well be in bed."

Emily mulled this over, pouring another three shots.

"Masturbation's not so bad though," Nolan went on. "Less exposure. Keep your hands clean and slip one inside your pants. You can watch the waves and taste the salt on the wind. Best of the beach but with less of the sand in your privates."

Aiden lifted his head. "All right. You want to play, let's play. Is that the weirdest place you've wanked? Because I bet I can beat that."

Nolan thought about it. "Is the beach weirder than the executive bathroom at a tech conference?"

Aiden snorted. "You think you're sassy but you're actually kind of vanilla."

Nolan's eyes lit up. "Is that so, double-oh-sex, licensed to wank. So, where is the weirdest place you have spanked your monkey?"

Aiden told him. Emily stared at him blankly. Nolan gave a low whistle.

"I concede this round to you," he said. "Loser takes another shot?"

Aiden grinned.


End file.
